1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dual orientation electrical connector having separately fabricated metal sheet and metal bracket in contact with each other.
2. Description of Related Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 8,461,465, issued on Jun. 11, 2013, discloses a dual orientation connector manufactured by constructing a flex circuit, attaching contact pucks to the flex circuit, and attaching the flex circuit to a ground ring. U.S. Pat. No. 8,573,995, issued on Nov. 5, 2013, discloses that such ground ring may be fabricated using, for example, a metal injection molding process and ground springs may be provided between the flex circuit and the ground ring.
China Patent No. 204315771, issued on May 6, 2015, discloses an electrical connector including an upper and lower rows of contacts respectively insert molded with an upper and lower insulative bodies and a metal sheet positioned therebetween and further insert molded with a final insulative body. The metal sheet has a supporting portion provided with a plurality of apertures for engaging corresponding bulges formed on the upper and lower insulative bodies.